hammy_games_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Snap Labo
Pokémon Snap Laboventure is the sequel to Pokémon Snap, released for the Nintendo Switch. It relies heavily on the camera Labo Toycon, coming prepackaged with it. Laboventure is an odd title, being part of the 8th generation of Pokémon, but being released before the main series games, Pokémon Acid and Blade. Gameplay The core gameplay is very similar to that of its predecessor. You ride a vehicle through a set route on rails, without any ability to brake or slow down. Using the Nintendo Labo camera toycon, your goal is to snap pictures of Pokémon as you pass them. Motion controls are heavily utilised, with that being the main way to aim your camera, though the joystick can also be used. The trigger and bumper buttons allow you to take pictures of Pokémon you encounter, and twisting the lens will focus your camera. Various actions are available to you as you ride through Atori Island, and are assigned to a button. These can be changed from the pause menu (accessible by pressing the minus button), but the button closest to your hand will always remain blank, acting as an "Interact" button. By shaking the Camera Toycon, you can switch between Snaps and Videos. While both function the same, videos will not earn you any points, but can still be shown to Professor Cypress. Scoring Each Pokémon in Pokémon Snap Laboventure awards a unique amount of points for a clear full-body shot. This number is used to determine the amount of points given when other factors are taken into account. Trail Points are conditions that occur in the initial photograph. You can only get one of these. After your photos are uploaded to ConnectiSpace, you will be given Rating Points, which are added on to your initial score, or taken away. You can apply filters and special effects to your photos to prevent negative Ratings. In the below table, Trail Point score is represented as TP. ConnectiSpace Eleonora will allow you to access ConnectiSpace, either from the main menu, or after you complete an area. From here, you are able to share your Snaps, view other users' photos and videos, add friends, and set up tournaments. Exclusive quests can be obtained here, posted by characters visiting Atori Island. For more information, see here. Filters and Effects TBA! Characters Note: These are placeholder artworks. Pokédex Entries When you discover a Pokémon you don't recognise, take a picture and bring it to Professor Cypress! He's an expert on Pokémon native to the Avidi region, and he'll provide you a brief rundown on what the Pokémon is like. Areas Atori Trail |- |colspan=6 border=4 style="color:white; font-size:110%; background-color:#d43646; border-radius: 8px;"|'Pokémon' |- | colspan=6| |} Transport Vehicles TBA! Assist Pokémon TBA! Actions From the pause menu, you can set Actions for the buttons. The closest button to your hand is always to Interact. Quests TBA! Kahili's Island Challenge TBA! Gallery TBA! Trivia *This marks the first time a game in a generation was released before the main series titles **It's been speculated that this was to hype up Pokémon Acid and Blade, or to tide over fans while final touches were being made